Currently, with rapid development of computer, communication, and multimedia technologies and the like, a digitalization level in the high-tech field is continuously improved. An Analog-Digital Converter (Analog-Digital Converter, ADC) needs to be used at both a front end and a back end of an advanced electronic system; and especially in modern digital communications applications such as a radar, a sonar, high-speed and high-resolution video display and image display, medical imaging, a high-performance controller, a high-performance transmitter, and various radio receivers, a requirement on performance of a high-speed and high-precision ADC is increasingly high.
For the purpose of implementing high speed performance, a current high-precision ADC generally uses a manner of time interleaving to connect multiple high-precision ADCs in parallel, so as to form a multi-channel ADC. For multiple clock signals corresponding to the multi-channel ADC, in a conventional technical solution, the multiple corresponding clock signals are centrally generated by using a clock generator that includes multiple D triggers that are connected in series. In this conventional technical solution, because all clock signals go through different D triggers and output drivers, when there is a process deviation between the multiple D triggers, a time skew (time skew) between clocks generally reaches a picosecond (Picosecond, ps) level. Because the time skew exists, a harmonic related to a clock frequency appears on a spectrum obtained from different ADC channels by means of analog-to-digital conversion, and therefore affects a conversion precision of the multi-channel ADC. A method shown in FIG. 1 is used in the prior art to resolve the problem. FIG. 1 shows two AND gates that are disposed in parallel, where the two AND gates are separately configured to receive one input clock signal and perform, by using a same-source clock signal, retiming on the two input clock signals that are separately received by the two AND gates, so that falling edges, which are of two output clock signals that are obtained after an AND operation is performed on the two AND gates, are determined by falling edges of the same-source clock signal. After the retiming is performed, the time skew between the two output clock signals may reach a magnitude of hundreds of femtoseconds (Femtosecond, fs). However, in sampling performed by a high-speed high-precision time-interleaving ADC, as a frequency of an input signal increases, the time skew at the magnitude of hundreds of femtoseconds can hardly meet a linearity requirement, and therefore it is urgent to design a clock generator with a lower time skew.